wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Bloopers/Gallery
Gallery File:TheWigglesBloopersOpening1.png|The Wiggles in the opening File:TheWigglesBloopersOpening2.png|A clapper File:TheWigglesBloopersOpening3.png|A clapper clapping File:TheWigglesBloopersOpening4.png File:TheWigglesBloopersOpening5.png|The Wiggles Logo File:TheWigglesBlooperstitlecard.png|Title card File:TheWigglesBloopersOpening6.png|A clapper clapping File:TheWigglesBloopersOpening8.png File:TheWigglesBloopers1.png|The Wiggles in We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea File:TheWigglesBloopers2.png|Greg File:WigglyBloopers(2005)3.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)4.png|"I'll get more food from the fridge." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)5.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray File:WigglyBloopers(2005)6.png File:TheWigglesBloopersClapperTransition1.png|Clapper transition File:WigglyBloopers(2005)7.png|"Perhaps you should become Detective Murray Wiggle." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)8.png|"Good idea, Greg." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)9.png|Murray as a detective File:WigglyBloopers(2005)10.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition2.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)11.png|"Have you found the guitar yet, Murray?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)12.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition3.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)13.png|"Here he comes now." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)14.png|"Murray, how's the guitar case? Is it full?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)15.png|"Indeed it is, Greg, indeed it is." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)16.png|Murray and Jeff File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition4.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)17.png|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:WigglyBloopers(2005)18.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition5.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)19.png|Anthony holding a heavy book of 1270 pages File:WigglyBloopers(2005)20.png|Anthony holding a light book of 53 pages File:WigglyBloopers(2005)21.png|Murray pointing to the light book File:WigglyBloopers(2005)22.png|Blooper from "Jack in the Box" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition6.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)23.png|Greg wonders what colour Jeff is going to paint in the kitchen. File:WigglyBloopers(2005)24.png|"I wonder what colour he's going to paint my room? Do you think he knows I like red?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)25.png|Anthony talks about blue File:WigglyBloopers(2005)26.png|Blooper from Friendly Feathersword Crew File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition7.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)27.png|"Wow, I wonder what colour he i..." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)28.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition8.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)29.png|Anthony says that he doesn't care what colour Jeff uses. File:WigglyBloopers(2005)30.png|Anthony talks about blue File:WigglyBloopers(2005)31.png|"Yellow reminds me of bananas, File:WigglyBloopers(2005)32.png|red reminds me of apples, File:WigglyBloopers(2005)33.png|green reminds me of grapes, File:WigglyBloopers(2005)34.png|and of course, blue, blueberries." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)35.png|"Excuse me, everyone, do you know where I might find some paper?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)36.png|"Oh yes, Jeff, I'll get you some." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)37.png|"Greg, what does he want paper for?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)38.png|"I guess he's gonna put paper all over the floor so he doesn't spill paint on it." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)39.png|"I can hear Murray getting the paper." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)40.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition9.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)41.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)42.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition10.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)43.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)44.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition11.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)45.png|Anthony File:WigglyBloopers(2005)46.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition12.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)47.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)48.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition13.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)49.png|"Wow, I thought he might have asked for a roller." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)50.png|"I've got no idea." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition14.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)51.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)52.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition15.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)53.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)54.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition16.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)55.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)56.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)57.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition17.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)58.png|"Would anyone like to help me paint the garage?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)59.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition18.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)60.png|"Would anyone like to help me paint the garage?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)61.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)62.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)Transition19.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)63.png|"Hello? Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)64.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)65.png|"Okay, hold on." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)66.png|"Who is it?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)67.png|"It's Bill O'Reilly." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)68.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)69.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)70.png|"He's a career; he wants to talk to you." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)71.png|"Hello?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)72.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)73.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)74.png|Anthony and Greg File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition20.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)75.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)76.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)77.png|"Hello?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)78.png|"Oh, really?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)79.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)80.png|"Greg, it's for you. It's for the career, Bill Oh Really."" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)81.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)82.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition21.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)83.png|Professor Singalottasonga singing Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) File:WigglyBloopers(2005)84.png|Jeff waking up File:WigglyBloopers(2005)85.png|"Thank you, Professor." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)86.png|Blooper from S.S Feathersword File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition22.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)87.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)88.png|Blooper from Dorothy's Ballet File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition23.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)89.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)90.png|"Wow, that was really strange. There's nobody at the front door." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)91.png|Blooper from A Wiggly Mystery File:WigglyBloopers(2005)92.png|Anthony and Murray File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition24.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)93.png|"Guess we better get back to eating our pasta." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)94.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)95.png|"Hey, our pasta's gone!" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)96.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" File:WigglyBloopers(2005)97.png|"Good thing I made extra pasta." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)98.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)99.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition25.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)100.png|"Good think I made extra pasta." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)101.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)102.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)103.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)104.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition26.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)105.png|"Good thing I made extra pasta." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)106.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)107.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)108.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)109.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)110.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition27.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)111.png|"Good thing I used..." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)112.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition28.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)113.png|"Good thing I made extra pasta." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)114.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)115.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)116.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)117.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)118.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition29.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)119.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)120.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition30.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)121.png|"Hey, our pasta's..." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)122.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition31.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)123.png|Jeff and Greg File:WigglyBloopers(2005)124.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)125.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)126.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)ClapperTransition32.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)127.png|Jeff cooking pasta File:WigglyBloopers(2005)128.png|"Guys, the pasta's almost ready to eat now." File:WigglyBloopers(2005)129.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)130.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)131.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)132.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)133.png File:WigglyBloopers(2005)134.png File:TheWigglesBloopersTimeTransition.png Category:Galleries Category:Extra Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:2005